Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost
Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost (機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム ゴースト) is a manga written by Yuuichi Hasegawa. The serialization began in the January 2012 issue of Gundam Ace magazine released in November 2011. The story is set in U.C. 0153, around the same time of Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It takes place seventeen years after the events of Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Story 17 years have passed since the "Steel Seven" defeated the remnants of the Jupiter Empire. As a new conflict brews between a Side 2 faction known as the Zanscare Empire and the League Militaire/Earth Federation a high schooler on Side 3, Font Baud, is hunted by Zanscare special forces when he discovers their secret Newtype weapon. However, he encounters a little girl, who is accompanied by a blind man and is rescued by the strange return of a mobile suit that defeated the Jovians. Chapters 'Chapter 01' The "Silver Ghost" Font Beau is waken by the sound of Haroro who promply begins by chastising his lifestyle before he gets ready to leave for school and is meet along the way by one of his friends. During class Font is barely able to keep his eyes open, after he found some information on a new weapon that may be part of the Zanscare Empire's endgame. After leaving class Font notices a young girl looking through a window and when he approaches her to ask if she is looking for someone, she reply's that he is the one she is looking for and immediately runs off. As Font and his friend give chase Haroro tells Font that his website has disappeared from the net and all the information has been deleted. Font resumes his chase after the girl ultimately following her into the school gym, where she is seen standing alongside a man who introduces himself as Curtis Rothko a representative of Serpiente Tacon. Curtis goes on to explain that it was his people, who took down his website and says that his actions will soon come under scrutiny from the eyes of the Zanscare Empire and offers him a two choices accompany they or die. Suddenly the colony comes under attack from a MW544B Sandhoge. Before they get a chance to hide they are spotted and forced to run. As the group run into a alley to try and escapes from the Sandhoge chasing after them, Haroro informs Font that they are slowly after surrounding them. Suddenly Font is pinned down by a Sandhoge as the pilots exit the cockpit to question him Curtis suggests he plays along as they are all going to die anyway and it will buy they sometime for "something" to arrive to help. Suddenly fog descends upon the city using this distraction Font escapes to help Curtis and Belle except Curtis is nowhere to be found, all of a sudden a strange MS figure appears amongst the fog. The Sandhoge assume it must be an enemy as they have no other allies in the colony and open fire on it, however all of their beam attacks are deflected but as some of the fog clears Font recognizes the MS as the a Crossbone gundam type. As the Gundam makes quick work of the Sandhoges' Font remarks that a unit of its age should have already lost, when it is suddenly revealed that Curtis is its pilot. 'Font Baud's Report: 01' 'Chapter 02' "Flight" Font and the others are forced to leave the city and take refuge in Zum Special War museum as more Sandhoge arrive. While they are trapped Curtis asks if Font still has a copy of the data Font found on the net on his pad, Curtis goes on to explain that the data is part of the Zanscare Empire's invasion plan for earth and that one of their allies risked his life to obtain it, but surmises that he knew he was being closed in on by Zanscare agents and that’s probably why it was leaked online and how Font obtained it. Curtis also goes on to explain how they could not crack the encryption on the information by Font did it easily and they may need him. Curtis offers Font a deal that in exchange for his help they will offer protection to him and his family. Font reluctantly agrees as he realizes that he really has no other choice and they begin looking for MS to make their escape in as they all wont fit in Curtis Crossbone. While they are looking Font asks how Curtis he has a Crossbone Gundam in his possession. Curtis goes on to explain that a supply ship twenty years ago was involved in an accident and the Gundam was left drifting in space as it was simply not known about. He also goes on to say because he went looking for it something unexpected was found, but stops short of explaining what it was. Belle shouts to the Guys will this Zaku II do, Font and Belle realize that reinforcements have arrived outside from the Zanscare Empire under the guise of stopping the malfunctioning Sandhoge. Curtis tells Font to get ready and he'll head out in the Crossbone. Font exits the basement first and proceeds to bash a Sandhoge with his dummy machine gun as Curtis takes to the air to deal with some of the the ZM-S06S Zoloat reinforcements that have arrived. As Font looks on in amazement at how Curtis is not only able to hold his own against but also manage to disable the radically newer and more advanced units, he fails to notice several Sandhoge approach him and Belle and is only saved at the last second by Curtis. But just as they think they will be able to escape, a new unit appears in front of them. 'Chapter 03' "The Messenger from Thoucus" The unknown unit that just appeared on the battlefield lunges forward toward Curtis, only for Curtis to narrowly block with his saber. The unknown unit transforms its beam rotor into a weapon reminiscent of a drill bit and destroys the Crossbone's saber, as Curtis falls back he radio's Font to ask him to describe the enemy. Curtis goes on to explain that he judges everything by sound and the sensors on the Crossbone have been designed to give an audio feedback to the pilot with a different sound for each type of MS. But if the unit has not been encountered before or the computer doesn't recognize it, it will only respond to a standard alert. Font describes the suit as possessing a pair of three spinning claws, Curtis remembers some development plans describing a specialized Close Quarters Combat for Thoucus. Addition Zanscare forces arrive on the scene and open fire on the Zaku and the Crossbone, only to be instantly sliced apart by the Desphys. A Zoloat pilot demands an explanation from the Desphys pilot as to why he would attack his allies. He snidely responds that although their targets are the same it does not mean they are on the same side and begins to attack Zanscare reinforcements. Curtis suggests that while the Desphys is busy dealing with the Zanscare forces that they make their escape as they don't stand a specialized unit designed to fight potential a hundred possibly even a thousand units at once. However they don't get far before the Desphys catches up with Font and Belle in the Zaku and launches an attack only to narrowly miss. As the Zaku falls back down to the ground the Desphys attacks again and misses. Curtis again clashes against the Desphys, while Haroro suggest that the reason the Haroro missed the Zaku is because the MS from the early part of U.C. calendar were bigger than they are currently and when the Desphys attacks it believes the MS is closer than it actually is, this give Font an idea and re-enters the Zum museum. Font reemerges form the museum carrying a Gelgoog and throws it directly at the Desphys, it's pilot proclaims that he wont miss a third time, but as Haroro accurately predicted he once again misses as the Desphys, computer miscalculates the distance between the Gelgoog and the Desphys. Using this as a distraction Curtis takes flight. 'Chapter 04' "An Angel's Call" Using Font distraction, Curtis uses this opportunity to put some distance between himself and the Desphys. However the Desphys pilot enraged by both Curtis and Font's actions opens fire on Curtis only for him to duck behind one of the towers of the Zabi Royal Palace and to have Curtis kick the remaining support of the tower away so it falls directly on the Desphys. Curtis orders Font to move as this is their best chance to escape. On the ground a group of onlookers have gathered around the battle site, when suddenly the Desphys Beam rotor emerges from the rubble and appears relatively undamaged apart from some denting to its head. The Desphys pilot observes a family of birds in a nest and remarks that he is quite fond of them before immediately taking off after Curtis and Font. Curtis again alludes that the Desphys truly is a unit designed to combat a thousand units at once. As the MS approach the operator orders the immediate opening of the space gate as he realizes that they are not going to be trapped and they are ready to blast their way out. Once outside Font is awestruck by the Curtis mothership which resembles a gigantic flower. The Desphys arrives just as Curtis, Font and Belle board the Manzana Flor and witnesses the rapid acceleration as it departs from the colony and believes that the people who operate that ship have a Minovsky Drive. 'Chapter 05' 'Chapter 06' 'Font Baud's Report: 02' 'Chapter 07' 'Chapter 08' 'Chapter 09' "V Gundam vs Crossbone Gundam" 'Chapter 10' 'Chapter 11' Characters Civilians *'Font Baud (フォント・ボー)' A high school student who operates his own Gundam-type website that specializes in an eccentric collection of Gundam and Gundam-type mobile suits throughout history. He stumbles across the Zanscare Empire’s trump card, the Angel Halo, which lands him in hot water with the enemy! With little to choose from, he follows the mysterious blind man named Curtis and his daughter Belle in an attempt to escape the enemy. *'Haroro (ハロロ)' A cute and eccentric AI that inhabits Font’s tablet computer. She’s polite, yet direct with her Master. Serpiente Tacon *'Curtis Rothko (カーティス・ロスコ)' An agent of Serpiente Tacon, Serpent Feet, who came from Jupiter. His real identity is shrouded in mystery, but he has ties to Princess Tetenith (and is hinted at being Tobia Arronax). He’s accompanied by his daughter, Belle, in their search for Font Baud. Curtis is also the pilot of the Crossbone Gundam X-0. *'Belle (ベル)' A mysterious bell wearing blonde haired little girl. She has a very keen intuition which was instrumental in her helping Curtis locate Font. Her mother is Tetenith Dogatie (and her father is possibly Tobia Arronax). *'Tetenith Dogatie (テテニス・ドゥガチ)': Leader of the Jupiter Foundation, a breakaway from the Jupiter Republic. She tasks Serpiente Tacon with the recovery of the mysterious “Angel Call” that threatens the Earth Sphere and all of mankind. Upon her decree, she also resurrects the Crossbone Vanguard! Thoucus *'Jack Friday': Pilot of the specialized mobile suit “Desphys”. He’s responsible for tailing Font and ultimately Curtis in his quest for obtaining for his “boss”. *'“Boss”': A shady, top hat wearing man who chides Jack Friday for his screw up on his latest assignment. His ultimate goal is acquiring the Angel Call, whose price seems to be climbing. Mechanics Zanscare Empire Mobile Weapons *MW544B Sandhoge *ZM-D11S Abigor *ZM-S06S Zoloat *ZMT-A30S Birknau *ZM-S20S Jabaco Vehicles and Support Units *Adrastea-class Serpiente Tacon/Crossbone Vanguard Mobile Weapons *X-0 Crossbone Gundam Ghost *EMS-06 Batara Vehicles and Support Units *Manzana Flor Earth Federation/League Militaire Mobile Weapons *Black Victory Gundam *Black Victory Gundam Hexa *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin Thoucus Mobile Weapons *EMS-TC01 Lalo *EMS-TC04 Desphys *EMS-TC05 Galahad *EMS-TC06 Banzo *EMS-?? ??? Vehicles and Support Units *Adrastea-class Zum Special War museum Mobile Weapons *MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type Johnny Ridden Custom Version *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MSM-06 Jurick *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" Picture Gallery Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ghost Vol 1.jpg|Crossbone Ghost Vol.1 Crossbone Ghost Vol.2.jpg moar_crossbone.jpg 3234.jpg PA270025.JPG 784.jpg 1322872302292.jpg 1322872251073.jpg 1322874711206.jpg 1322874653696.jpg 1322871967121.jpg 1322871997213.jpg Page045-046.jpg 1325044236984.jpg 1325044437447.jpg page002444003.jpg 54974554201201121342083606812397397_002.jpg 54974554201202191939013823798764973_003.jpg 5497455420120219193.jpg 549745542012021919.jpg 54974554201202191939013823798764973 015.jpg 54974554201203211015329972664863715_003.jpg 54974554201203211015329972664863715_036.jpg ghost22.jpg 56311076201205051123178063345673223_001.jpg 56311076201205051123178063345673223_004.jpg 5631107A201022.jpg 56311076201023.jpg 56311076201024.jpg 1338299181266.jpg 1338293120733.jpg 1338283030343.jpg JEyBYw7hmKbq7.jpg jdzlSFMO69mCq.jpg 62041910201207261441093980743621448 002.jpg 62041910201207261441093980743621448 001.jpg 62041910201207261441093980743621448 000.jpg D068bf773912b31b7bb87ebd8618367ad8b4e1b0.jpg 5136412c11dfa9ec61fee58362d0f703938fc1bc.jpg 64474024201208250010033220102118459 001.jpg 64474024201208250010033220102118459 000.jpg Mobile Suits of Thoucus.jpg|Mobile Suits of Thoucus 5c9cz.jpg Img 425443 12918961 0.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120251-7 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120378-1-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201201000478 *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost on Zeonic|Scanlations.net *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/cbghost.htm